Love of Her Life
by Britt0913
Summary: We all know how their relationship ended.....this is how it all began. KarenStan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

February 1994

She walked slowly up Broadway. She had just caught her husband Michael in bed with another woman. What a lovely Valentine's Day surprise. He was cheating on her, and now he wanted a divorce. Karen couldn't believe it. She really thought that he would be different from her first husband, Peter.

She had married Michael Popeil in a small ceremony two years ago. Only friends and family had been invited. Well, Michael's family and friends. Karen had no family to speak of, and most of her friends were Michael's first. They had dated for over a year when Michael proposed.

Karen was hesitant to get married again after her divorce to Peter St. Croix, but felt that Michael would be different. She was wrong.

And now here she was, on Valentine's Day, all alone. Walking down the street, she searched through her purse for whatever cash she had. Twenty two dollars. That would definitely get her started.

She walked through the door of the hotel and made her way into the bar. Sitting at the end of the bar, she ordered a martini. She wasn't really a fan of them, but it just seemed like the drink to have in her situation. Cheating husband, martini. Her train of thought wasn't really all there, but she could have cared less.

Sipping her drink, she noticed a man at the other end of the bar continuously staring at her.

'Great' she thought to herself 'Just what I need right now.'

After a few minutes, the man walked over and sat down next to Karen, who sat still, staring into her near-empty martini glass.

"Karen Delaney, right?" The man asked, leaning down to get a better look at her face.

Karen sat up straight. She remembered that voice, from a long time ago. Looking into his eyes, she smiled. She remembered him well.

"Stanley Walker." She smiled, genuinely. "Nice to see you again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I thought that was you. You haven't changed one bit in the last nine years."

Karen had met Stan back in 1985. She was 22, single and just out of college. Stan and Karen, at the time had a whirlwind affair, lasting only about a week or so, when Karen found out that he was married. It had broken her heart at the time, he was the first man she had real feelings for.

"Neither have you, Stan." She replied, although she wasn't being completely honest. He had put on some weight and his hair had begun to thin out, but other than that, he was still the man she had fallen for all those years ago.

"That's awfully nice of you to say, Kar. You're full of shit, but it's still very nice."

Karen laughed. At least she knew she wouldn't have to pretend around Stan.

"So, honey. How have you been? How's your wife…..Katie?"

"Cathy. She's fine, I guess. I don't really speak to her much since the divorce."

Karen's heart stalled at that word. Divorce. She couldn't believe that's what her second marriage had come to.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Stan." Karen replied sincerely as she finished her martini.

Stan nodded. "Can I buy you another drink?"

Karen studied him for a moment. "Only if you'll join me. I'm not that much of a drinker."

Stan smiled and signaled the bartender for two more martinis. "So, how have you been?"

Karen looked at him, tears welling in her eyes. Wrong question to ask, Stan. She covered her eyes as she began to cry. Reaching into his suit, Stan held out his handkerchief to her, tilting her chin up so he could see her eyes.

"Bad topic?" He asked, lightheartedly.

Karen laughed through her tears. "You could say that, yeah." She answered, flipping her left hand in the air haphazardly. Something on her hand caught Stan's eye, and immediately he felt sincere disappointment.

"That's um…that's a lovely ring you have there. I guess I can assume that you're married now?"

Karen looked at her ring. It was a small diamond, but still elegant. Twisting the ring off her finger, she dropped it into her purse without a care.

"It's worthless. As of two hours ago, my marriage is over."

"Is that why you're here, sitting alone in a hotel bar, on Valentine's Day?"

Karen nodded solemnly. "Yea. I just caught my husband cheating on me. You know, he's my second husband, too. And before you even ask about why the first marriage ended, don't bother. It's the exact same story."

Stan was at a loss for words. He watched as Karen stirred her martini with the stick of olives, wondering how anyone could possibly want to cheat on anyone as beautiful and wonderful as her.

Clearing his throat, he broke the silence.

"You know, that's exactly what happened between Cathy and I. I caught her in our bed with another man."

"You and I should start our own club. I hope you made her pay for it in the divorce."

"Yea. Well, the best thing I got out of that divorce was the kids."

Karen brightened. "You have kids, now?"

Stan nodded. "Yeah. Olivia and Mason. She's six and he's almost four."

Karen loved children. Neither of her husbands had wanted kids, so she spent as much time with her friends' children as possible, always offering to babysit when her friends wanted to go out.

"Do you have a picture?"

Stan reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet-size photo of his children sitting on Santa's lap. Olivia had gorgeous curly red hair and Mason was a spitting image of Stan.

"They're adorable, Stan." She said, handing him the photo.

"Thank you. Um, Karen?"

Karen raised her eyebrows as she signaled for another drink.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but…..where are you going to stay?"

Karen's face fell. "I have no idea. I'll probably just get a hotel room somewhere and charge it to that cheating bastard."

"Well, I don't want this to be awkward, but I have an empty room in my building that you're more than welcome to stay in."

Karen smiled. "Thanks honey, but I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"You wouldn't be a bother at all, Karen. Honest."

"Don't you have to get permission from the landlord or something?" She asked, sipping her third, or was it her fourth, martini?

Stan smiled as he raised his glass to his lips. "You're looking at him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

One hour and several martinis later, Stan and Karen headed back to his building.

"You're the landlord of this place?" Karen asked, surprised. She was standing in the middle of Park Avenue staring at the enormous building like a tourist in Times Square.

Stan laughed, scratching his neck. "You could say that, yeah. Come on."

He began to walk inside when Karen grabbed his arm.

"What do you mean, 'You could say that'? Are you playing me, Walker?"

Stan stifled a laugh at Karen. She was obviously a lightweight when it came to drinking. Not only was she being extremely loud, but her words were slurred together.

Stan took her arm in his and led her into the building, walking over to the elevator and pushing the button for the 21st floor.

"Okay, Karen. I wasn't completely honest with you." He paused. "I'm not the landlord of the building."

"Stan, if this is all just some ploy to get me to sleep with you….."

"No, Karen. I'm not the landlord….I own the building."

Karen felt as if she'd had the air knocked out of her lungs.

"You own this place?" She asked, looking all around. "What? How?"

Stan shrugged. "I don't know. Business has been good to me over the last few years. I own my own company, a house in Westchester, and several buildings around the city."

Karen's mouth was open in shock. "Wow."

The elevator doors slid open revealing a long hallway with a mahogany door in front of them. Stan reached into his pocket, procuring the key and opened the door, allowing Karen to walk in first.

"Stan, this place is amazing." Karen said in awe as she looked around the foyer.

"Welcome home, Mr. Stan. The children are upstairs getting ready for bed."

Stan took off his coat and went over to take Karen's.

"Thank you." He turned to Karen, placing his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Karen, this is Ro-"

"Rosario!" Karen yelled in surprise, enveloping the maid in a hug.

"Miss Karen!"

Stan stood still, smiling over the exchange. "I take it you two know each other?"

Karen pulled back and turned to Stan. "Rosario used to work for me, back when I was married to Michael. After the divorce, I moved out, and I never saw her again."

"Mr. St. Croix fired me a few weeks after you left. He moved to Miami with his whore." Rosario said in her monotone voice. "I've been working for Mr. Stan for the last year."

"Oh, Rosie. It's so good to see you."

She turned to Stan. "Well, thank you for showing me around, but could you show me where the room I'll be staying in is? You should be saying goodnight to your kids, not playing tourguide to some woman you met in a bar."

"Top of the stairs, third door on the left. Rosario will get you some new sheets and something to wear." Stan replied as Rosario headed off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean I'm staying here with you?"

"Is that a problem?" Stan asked, innocently.

Karen thought for a moment. She was a little too tipsy to argue about where she should be spending the night.

"I have to go say goodnight to Olivia and Mason. Wanna meet them?" Stan asked her.

Her lips formed a smile for a brief moment before turning into a frown. "Oh, honey. I shouldn't. I'm trashed. That's not the first impression I want to make with your kids."

Stan nodded in understanding. "Alright, well. I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

Karen nodded. She walked closer to him, standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight, Stanley. And thank you for this."

Stan leaned down and kissed her on the lips for a brief moment. "My pleasure, Karen."

As Stan headed upstairs to say goodnight to his children, Rosario returned with sheets and towels and led Karen to the room where she would be staying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

September 1994

Karen had been living with Stan in his penthouse for nearly seven months. After resisting their urges as long as they could, they quickly succumbed to the passion they once shared nearly a decade before, and began sharing the same room.

Karen's divorce to Michael Popeil was finalized in mid-August after several months of stressful meetings with their respective attorneys. Stan had been kind enough to introduce Karen to his longtime lawyer, Ben Ducette, who in turn made sure that Karen was awarded everything she was entitled to in the divorce.

Her life was nearly perfect. Karen was finally free of Michael, she was living in a Park Avenue penthouse, had a wonderful boyfriend and was slowly but surely falling in love with him. The only thing that still needed work was her relationship with his children. Olivia and Mason had never quite warmed up to Karen, and she was dead set on making sure they did.

"Stan?" Karen asked as she lay in bed next to him.

"Hmm?" he asked, his voice heavy, the way it always got before he fell into a deep sleep.

She turned on her side to look at him. "Honey, would it be alright with you if the kids and I went out tomorrow?"

"What for?"

"I don't know. I just thought….well, maybe I could take them out shopping or to a movie. Y'know, to get them to like me."

Stan shifted in bed, facing Karen, but still not opening his eyes. He reached out his arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Karen, they like you. You've been living here for over half a year, you don't have to try and butter them up."

Karen frowned. "All the same, honey. I'd really like to spend some time with them alone. Just to try and bond a little."

"If you feel like taking them out for an afternoon, feel free. You can tell them in the morning at breakfast."

"Thanks, honey." Karen whispered as she kissed him then rested her head onto his chest, letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

Walking back through the doors of the penthouse the next afternoon, Karen was exhausted. Who knew that taking out a seven year old and a five year old would be so tiring? She had decided that a movie wouldn't be a good way to bond, and if they went shopping they'd be spending Stan's money anyway, so she decided to take them out to have lunch. On her.

Bad idea.

Neither Olivia nor Mason could decide where, or what, they wanted to eat. So Karen was left with the difficult decision of picking their lunch destination. Trying to think like a child, Karen chose McDonalds. What kid doesn't like McDonalds? Apparently, Olivia and Mason Walker.

Nixing the McDonalds idea, they stopped at a streetside café on Hudson and Amsterdam. After lunch, which the children enjoyed and actually carried on a conversation with Karen, they took a walk through Central Park on their way back to the manse. As they passed the zoo, the two of them asked if they could all go inside.

Karen smiled, thinking to herself. 'Finally! They want to do something with me!'

She agreed, and the three of them walked into the gates of the Central Park Zoo. That was the biggest disaster Karen never expected. After walking about fifty feet, Olivia ran one way as Mason ran the other, leaving Karen in the middle of the zoo, panicked about which child to go after first.

After finally catching both of them, they headed back to the penthouse where both Olivia and Mason ran upstairs to the playroom, not to be heard or seen again until dinner. Karen placed her purse down on the table in the foyer, and walked into the living room, utterly tired and exhausted. She sat down on one of the large, overstuffed club chairs, placed her head in her hands and started to cry.

Feeling a gentle hand squeeze her shoulder, she stopped and looked up.

"Rosie, what are you doing here? I thought you had the day off." Karen asked the maid, wiping away her tears and smudging her mascara.

"I heard you were taking Miss Olivia and young Mason out. I figured you'd be spent by the time you got back from the hazing."

"Hazing? What the hell are you talking about? They hate me. The whole idea was stupid in the first place."

Rosario smiled a knowing grin. "They don't hate you, Miss Karen. I know for a fact that they like you better than Cathy already?"

Karen scoffed. "And how do you know that?"

"Because they agreed to go out with you, alone. Trust me, this was just a test to see how you'd stack up in the long run. Don't let today worry you."

Karen took in everything Rosario had just said. Smiling, she turned back to her old friend.

"Rosie, I'm so glad you're here."

"I know, mami."

She stood up to go and change before dinner. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, she turned back to Rosario with a questioning look on her face.

"Can I just ask one thing? When does the hazing stop?"

Rosario turned to Karen as she cleaned around the living room. "When you gain their trust."

Karen sighed. That could take a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

December 31, 1994

"Karen! Come on, we're gonna be late!" Stan yelled up the stairs. He looked down at his watch, 7 o'clock. The party starts in half an hour.

Karen was sitting on the couch in their bedroom, wringing her hands together. Stan was taking her to a New Year's Eve party that his friends from the country club were throwing. It was the first time she was going to meet any of Stan's friends, and she was the most nervous she had ever been.

After another few minutes, the door opened revealing Stan. He walked over to Karen and sat down next to her, taking her hand.

"You ready to go?" he asked in a soft whisper.

She turned to him. "Stan, I don't think I can do this. I don't fit in with your friends, no one is gonna like me."

Stan held onto Karen's hand tightly, standing up and pulling her with him.

"Karen, it's going to be fine. Trust me. Now, let's go to the party."

Karen stood up and allowed Stan to usher her out of the penthouse and into the waiting limo.

Four hours later, Karen walked back into the penthouse and went straight to the bedroom. Changing out of her clothes, she threw on a pair of sweats and one of Stan's old sweatshirts, looking once again like the woman she really was, and not some society bitch.

She walked over to her bedside dresser, opened the drawer and reached to the back. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes that she hid from Stan, she walked out onto the balcony and sat down, lighting the first one out of the pack.

Moments later, Stan walked into the penthouse. He threw his jacket over the table and rushed towards his bedroom, looking for Karen. Seeing that the door to the balcony was open, he knew exactly where to find her. She would always go hide out on the balcony when she smoked, thinking that he didn't know.

He walked around the corner and saw her, sitting in one of his old sweatshirts, knees pulled up to her chest, smoking away.

Something really bad must have happened.

He had no idea of what went on, Karen had just run out of the party, barely giving him time to grab his jacket.

"Karen?" he whispered, walking closer to her.

She quickly threw the cigarette off to the side, waving her hand in the air as if to get rid of the smoke that had accumulated around her.

"What's going on?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. C'mon, Kare. Tell me what happened over there."

Karen sighed and looked over at him. "Honey, I told you. The party was a bad idea. I made a fool of myself thinking I would fit in with those people."

"Did somebody say something? Is that what made you run out?"

Karen nodded.

Stan sighed deeply. "Who was it?"

"I don't know. Some guy with an accent. He's got a woman's name, too. I can't remember."

"Beverly Leslie?" Stan asked, not surprised.

Karen nodded again. "Yea. He basically confirmed everything I already knew. That I didn't belong in that world and that I wasn't good enough for you."

Stan leaned closer to Karen.

"Karen, look at me." He tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. "Don't you ever let any of those people make you feel inferior. Okay?"

Karen nodded. "Okay."

Stan leaned in closer to her, cupping her cheek in his hand, and closed the distance between their lips, kissing her tenderly.

"I love you, Karen."

Karen smiled. That was the first time he'd actually told her he loved her. She leaned in to kiss him again, but pulled back before her lips touched his, whispering.

"I love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

February 1995

"Miss Karen, you're going to do fine at the club. Would you stop pacing? You're gonna wear a hole in the floor."

Karen and Rosario were both standing in the closet Stan had set aside for her. Many of the shelves were bare because Karen still felt awkward spending Stan's money to buy clothes, but there were several rows of lovely dresses and dozens of shoes for Karen to wear when she had to go out with Stan's society friends.

After the New Year's Eve party, Karen's confidence had grown. She didn't need anyone else's approval, she had Stan. She loved him, and he loved her.

After choosing a simple black dress with a red shawl to drape around her shoulders, she walked out of the closet to put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. Stan was taking her to his country club on Shelter Island for some important Valentine's Day dance.

Just as she was walking out, Olivia came skipping through the bedroom.

"You look really pretty, Karen."

Karen stopped and smiled at the seven year old. Ever since the zoo fiasco, both Olivia and Mason had considerably warmed up to Karen.

"Thanks, honey."

Olivia smiled back at her and continued skipping into the closet to talk to Rosario.

"Hey Rosie!"

The maid turned from rearranging several pairs of shoes. "Hello Miss Olivia."

"Guess what? I know a secret!"

"Really? About who?"

"Daddy and Karen."

Rosario raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

Olivia jumped up and down. "Uh-huh. You wanna know what it is?"

Before Rosario could answer, Karen walked back into the closet.

"Okay, we're gonna go now. How do I look?"

"Perfect, Miss Karen."

Olivia nodded. "You look like Ballroom Barbie."

Karen furrowed her eyebrows, leaning down to Olivia's eye level.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked in a whisper.

"Uh-huh. She's the best Barbie there is!"

"Oh, well in that case, thanks Curly."

Karen left the closet as Rosario and Olivia followed her. They waited at the top of the stairs as Stan and Karen left for Shelter Island.

"Bye Daddy! Bye Karen!" Olivia shouted down the stairs.

Stan turned to his seven year old. "Bye Princess. Be good for Rosario. And no more tricks on the staff, from you or your brother!"

"Okay." Olivia said, sounding defeated.

As the door closed behind them, she turned back to Rosario.

"Wanna know the secret, Rosie?" She asked, bouncing around again.

Rosario nodded. She knew Olivia wouldn't stop jumping until she told someone whatever it was she knew.

"Karen's gonna be my new mommy!"

Rosario looked confused. "What makes you say that?"

Olivia looked around the hallway, making sure they were alone, before she spoke again.

"Because Daddy bought Karen a ring!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Rosario stood in shock. "How do you know that?"

Olivia proceeded to tell her a long, rambling story about how she had found the box on Stan's desk and when she asked him about it, he told her it was for Karen.

"Karen's gonna be my new mommy!" Olivia shouted excitedly as she ran down the hall to the playroom, leaving a surprised Rosario in her wake.

An hour and forty-five minutes later, Karen and Stan's limo finally pulled up to the Shelter Island Country Club. Pulling away from Stan, Karen checked her makeup in the mirror, making sure to reapply before walking in. Looking over at Stan, she giggled.

"What?"

"Honey, come here." She touched his lips gently. "You have some of my lipstick on your mouth."

"Hmm. I wonder why." He said, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Uh-uh. I just reapplied. People hate me here enough as it is, don't wanna add any more fuel to the fire."

"Fine. You'll owe me later." Stan said, opening the door and helping her out of the car.

They walked into the club arm in arm, and grabbed two flutes of champagne before making the rounds and saying hello to everyone. While Stan talked business, Karen stood just off to his right, listening but not interfering with his conversation. Within the last two months, Karen had become very adept and educated in Stan's businesses, just from listening to his conversations.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Stanley's girlfriend, trying to fit in with the elite……again." A familiar voice uttered, just loud enough for her to hear, as she stood with Stan.

Holding her head high, Karen turned and greeted him. "Oh, Beverly. So lovely to see you again. You know, honey, this whole act of yours has really got to stop. I mean, I'm never going to fall for a munchkin like you, so you may as well stop trying to butter me up."

Smiling politely, but with an evil smirk hidden somewhere, Beverly began to retort when Stan turned. Finished with his conversation, his eyes were now fixated on Karen.

"Mr. Leslie, how are you this evening?" Stan asked, extending his hand.

"Well, Mr. Walker, I was just having a lovely chat with your girlfriend. How lucky you are to have found someone so simple."

Stan narrowed his eyes. He felt Karen's grip on him tighten as soon as Beverly spoke. He wasn't going to let some miniature of a man ruin their Valentine's Day.

"I am, aren't I?" He looked to Karen and smiled, kissing her deeply while Beverly looked on. "And she's a great kisser, too. Excuse us."

Stan handed Beverly his empty champagne glass as he led Karen to the dance floor.

"That was fun." Stan said, grinning as he pulled Karen closer to him.

Karen simply smiled and leaned her head on his chest as they slow-danced.

"Thanks, honey. I hate it when he corners me like that."

Stan nodded. "No problem."

"I love that you always save the day for me, Stanley. You're a wonderful boyfriend." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Stan saw this as the perfect opportunity.

"How about my being a wonderful husband?" he asked.

Karen stopped dancing, and looked at him seriously.

"What?"

Stan reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the ring box. Opening it, he took Karen's hand in his.

"Karen, I love you more than anything. Would you marry me?"

By now, everyone in the room was focused on the two of them, but Karen didn't seem to care. She closed the ring box and jumped into Stan's arms, kissing him passionately.

As they pulled apart for air, Stan asked "So I take that as a yes?"

Karen held out her hand and allowed Stan to place the ring on her hand.

"Yes. I love you, Stanley."

"I love you, too, Kare."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

November 1995

St. Patrick's Cathedral. One of the most beautiful, famous and historical landmarks in New York City. All of Manhattan's high society was piling into the church as Karen sat in the bridal room getting ready. The ceremony started in fifteen minutes, and she was beginning to get nervous. Not cold feet, she knew how much she loved Stan and the kids, just nerves about being in front of all the people in the church who hated her for no good reason other than the fact that she was with Stan.

To anyone else, Stan wasn't much to look at. He was getting heavier, she noticed recently. His hair was thinning on top. But to Karen, he was the perfect gentleman. Sweet and caring, not overly dramatic, and most of all loving. So why did everyone hate her? Stan had money. A lot of money. His net worth was close to six figures, and it seemed to be rising every few months.

Sitting in front of the vanity mirror, Karen admired the hard work of her hairdresser. Piled high on her head, her silky, midnight tresses had been meticulously curled and pinned in place using several expensive-looking diamond clips that Stan had given Karen as an early Christmas gift.

As she continued to give herself a final onceover, there was a soft knock at the door. Turning around in her chair, the door opened, revealing her future stepdaughter.

"Hey, Liv."

"Wow, Karen. You look really pretty."

"Thanks, honey. So do you." She smiled at the seven year old, looking very fancy in her new white dress. "What are you doing back here? I thought you were going to stay with Mason and your dad before the service."

"I was. But since I'm the only girl around here, Daddy sent me in to check on you and say hi."

Karen let out a soft chuckle. "So he's got you working for him now too, huh? Tell your Dad that I'm fine and I'll see him in a few minutes."

Olivia nodded and turned to walk out of the room, but stopped as she reached the door.

"Um, Karen? Do I have to call you 'Mom' after today?"

"Honey, you can call me whatever you want. But if you'd feel more comfortable calling me Karen, I understand."

"Okay. Hey, after I tell Daddy that you're fine, can I come sit in here with you? The boys keep talking about football and it's really boring in there."

Karen caught Olivia's gaze in the mirror and smiled warmly. "I'd like that, honey."

Fifteen minutes later, Karen and Olivia were both waiting to walk down the aisle for the wedding. Karen kneeled down and helped Olivia fix her dress. She and Stan had decided on not having a bridal party, just the kids, so Mason was standing at the altar with Stan and Olivia had chosen to walk with Karen.

The music began to play, and everyone shifted in their seats. As Karen began to straighten herself, Olivia wrapped her arms around Karen's neck giving her a hug.

"I'm really glad you're going to be my new mom, Karen. You're really good to my daddy."

Karen smiled, feeling tears come to her eyes as she listened to Olivia's last statement.

"I'm really glad I am, too, Curly." She cleared her throat. "Now, whenever you're ready, you can walk around the corner and get started."

Olivia picked up her flowers from the chair and set off around the corner, giving Karen one last huge smile before walking down the aisle, allowing Karen to marry her father.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

March 1997

Karen and Stan had just celebrated their two-year anniversary and they couldn't have been happier. Stan's businesses had continued to grow day by day, forcing Stan to go away on business trips for days and sometimes weeks at a time.

This was going to be one of those weeks.

"Don't forget to call when you get settled in." Karen said as she followed Stan down the staircase.

"I won't, Kare."

"I'm just making sure you remember to call this time."

Stan sighed and smiled. "I won't forget this time, sweetheart."

"Okay, it's just…….I miss you when you're gone."

"I know, sweetheart. I miss you, too. I'll be back next Friday."

Karen leaned down and kissed her husband softly, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as his went around her waist.

"Take good care of the kids while I'm in Chicago, and I'll be back next week."

Karen nodded as Stanley leaned in and kissed her once more.

"Bye, Kare."

"Bye, honey."

Stan picked up his briefcase and walked out of the penthouse. Karen let out a sigh and walked back upstairs to her bedroom.

She hated when Stan went away on business. Sure, she had the kids and they got along, but it was awkward without Stan.

Entering the bedroom she shared with Stan, she walked into her private bathroom and locked the door behind her. Sitting down at her vanity, she opened the top drawer and took out the box, spilling its contents across the countertop.

After the timer went off, Karen looked down and smiled. She had been right. She was probably about two months pregnant, and she couldn't wait to tell Stan.

Rushing out of the bathroom, she picked up the phone and dialed Stan's cell phone. Before the first ring, she hung up the phone. This was no way to tell your husband that you were pregnant. Over the phone.

Four days later, Karen was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea looking through a catalog of baby clothes and paraphernalia. She stopped reading upon hearing the excited screams of Olivia and Mason.

"Liv, come on! Pleeeeeease!!!!"

"No, Mason. I don't have time."

"Don't have time for what, honey?"

"Mason wants me to help him with his reading homework. But I can't do it, I have to learn fifty words for my spelling test."

Mason looked disappointed.

"Well, honey….I'm not in school anymore, but I do know a thing or two about reading. I could help you if you want." Karen piped up from her spot at the table.

Mason looked up, hopeful. "Are you sure, Karen? I don't wanna bother you or anything."

"No bother at all, honey. Now come on, what are we reading?" Karen asked, standing up and following Mason to his bedroom.

The week came and went. Stan was due back in three days and Karen couldn't wait to see him. That Tuesday night, Karen had fallen asleep on the couch in the media room and was woken by an odd pain in her abdomen. She stood up and walked to the bathroom, feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

Turning on the light, she noticed a red stain on her sweats, and running down her legs. Immediately, she began to cry, already knowing what had happened.

"Rosie!" she cried out. "Rosie, I need you!"

Rosario was the only person Karen had told. She came running into the bathroom and stopped upon seeing Karen so upset.

"Oh, Miss Karen. I'm so sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

September 1998

"Stanley, I'm bored."

Stan folded his paper so that he could see Karen across the table.

"Well……I know of something we can do." He responded, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Karen laughed and rolled her eyes.

"No."

"No?"

"No. I mean, yes to that. But, what I meant was that I'm bored in general."

Stan put his paper down on the table and furrowed his eyebrows at Karen.

"I'm not really following…"

Karen sighed. "I was thinking that maybe I could get a job."

"Karen, sweetheart, you know that if you need money to just ask me or use the credit cards."

She shook her head. "No, Stan. I don't mean for the money. I mean for something to do during the day. The kids are both in school now and you're at the office all day, leaving me here…..all alone."

"If that's what you wanna do, Kare, I'm not going to stop you. I actually think it's a great idea."

Karen brightened. "Really? You're sure?"

"Absolutely." He nodded. "I think it would be good for you to get out of the house during the day…other than just to shop."

Karen scoffed. She knew he was right.

"Do you know what kind of a job you're looking for?"

Karen shrugged her shoulders as she added cream to her coffee. Stan held back a laugh as he looked at his wife, deep in thought. He turned back to his paper and continued to read.

Karen sat there in silence for several moments until the classified section was handed to her. She looked up to see Stan smiling at her from behind his newspaper.

Stan saw Karen's smile widen as she began flipping through the part-time employment section, searching for her new job.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

October 1998

"Mr. Walker? Your wife is here to see you."

Stan turned from his computer, stunned to hear that his wife was in the building. Hesitating for a moment, he pressed the button for the intercom.

"Send her in." He stood from his chair and walked to the door, but before he could get there Karen swung the door open and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Stanley!"

Momentarily caught off-guard, Stan quickly snapped to attention and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Karen? What are you doing here in the middle of the day?"

Pulling away from her, he saw the most brilliant smile light up her face.

"Oh, honey! I got it! I got the job! I start on Monday! Isn't that wonderful?"

Stan smiled at his wife's excitement. "That's wonderful, sweetheart. Where is it?"

"An interior designer's office downtown. Her name is Grace Adler, and I'm her assistant. She seems really nice- her clothing could use a little makeover-but she offered me the job on the spot!"

"Karen, I'm so proud of you. We'll celebrate tonight over dinner. Anywhere you want to go, consider it done."

Karen smiled brightly, kissing her husband's cheek and grabbing her purse.

"Okay, honey. See you at home."

Stan pulled her to his chest and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"See you at home."

Karen smiled and skipped out of the office, towards the waiting elevator.

Two weeks later, Stan sat in the living room of the penthouse waiting for Karen to come home from work. Today was Halloween, and Olivia and Mason had already gone out trick-or-treating with their friends. Stan had taken a half day from work so that he and Karen could spend the afternoon together.

The door swung open as Karen walked into the penthouse, shopping bags in hand.

"Well, I can see that you had a busy day at the office." Stan said, turning in his chair so that he could see Karen in the foyer.

Karen looked all around her, trying to find the voice's owner. Stan chuckled seeing his wife's confusion.

"I'm in the living room, sweetheart."

Karen turned and saw her husband sitting in the overstuffed chair in the corner of the room. Smiling softly, she placed her bags down and walked over to her husband, kissing his cheek.

"Hi, honey." She whispered as he pulled her into his lap and began kissing her neck. "Where are the kids?"

"They went out trick-or-treating with Katie and Steven and a couple of the other kids from school." He answered, continuing his kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"Oh." She said, sounding disappointed. "I wanted to see them in their costumes."

"They'll be home in a few hours. So, how was your day?"

"It was great. Grace's friend Will came in and bought lunch for the three of us. Then Grace left the office for a meeting with a client and I met this great guy."

At this, Stan raised his eyebrows at his wife. "Oh, really?"

"Uh-huh. His name is Jack. I've talked to him on the phone a million times, but never met him until today. We went to Barney's and I totally cleaned up. Oh, and by the way, I think I'm gonna need some more shelves for my shoes." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad to hear you had a nice day, Kare. But let me ask you, this guy…..?"

"Jack."

"Right, Jack. He's not my competition, I hope."

Karen let out a giggle. Stan's favorite sound in the world.

"Oh, honey, absolutely not. He's gayer than a Christmas tree in the Village."

Stan smiled at Karen as she leaned down to kiss him.

"That's good to hear." He answered, tilting his head up to meet Karen's lips and deepening the kiss instantly.

After several minutes, they pulled apart for breath.

"Y'know, the kids won't be back for an hour or so…… Wanna go upstairs?" Stan asked her, gazing into her hazel eyes.

Karen smiled, biting the side of her lip as she nodded her head vigorously. She stood from his lap and began walking quickly up the stairs, laughing as Stan raced after her.


End file.
